


you're just hopeless enough

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cunnilingus, Dom Cat Grant, F/F, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Sub Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Behave, Danvers," she says, voice sickly sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched all of supergirl yet.
> 
> this was for drabbletag 6 on femslash100, the prompt was "cat/kara + behave" and of course i turned it kinky. 
> 
> enjoy.

The ball gag hangs neatly on Kara's mouth, saliva dripping from its sides. She isn't tied up to the bed, so she squirms at every one of Cat's touches. Cat explores her body obscenely, her lips meeting her nipples and then, slowly, trailing down to her navel.

When Cat licks a clean stripe into her pussy, Kara moans around the gag. Cat doesn't continue eating her out, and Kara puts one of her hands on the older woman's hair, pushing her into her cunt.

Cat, instead of following through and starting again, gets off her. "Behave, Danvers," she says, voice sickly sweet. "Don't move. I want to know you have self control."

Kara closes her eyes and groans around the gag. Before she knows it, Cat is giving her pussy soft licks and long stripes. Kara tries her best to not thrust her hips into Cat's face or almost force her to continue. She stays in place, her whole body shaking.

"And now, Danvers," Cat murmurs as she gets off her. "I'll do a mess of you. Remember: no touching." She starts fingering her open while her lips meet her clit. She kisses and sucks the younger woman's clit, until she's almost shaking. "Behave," she orders.

Kara nods, and she stays in place and keeps quiet for the rest of the night.


End file.
